False Witness
by pikajow
Summary: Smut and slight BDSM, not that strong. Not much plot but related to Innocent Enough. AU.


False Witness

A Final Fantasy 7 fanfic

Author's note: A miniature one-shot me and my friend thought about. Pervert Zack, not so innocent Cloud. Sequel to Innocent Enough.

He hadn't imagined this was going to happen. His hands were pulled high, leather rope indenting his wrists, hooked by a clasp to a chain hanging from the ceiling. His toes barely touched the floor, leaving him near dangling.

A gag was pushed between his lips, drool sliding down his chin, a dried trail covered by it. His small frame was stripped bare, his body shaking as his erect member throbbed needily between his thighs.

Cloud looked up when the bedroom door opened, a muffled slur torn from his throat as he tried to convince Zack to take him down. He couldn't feel his arms anymore, and the dildo inserted in his ass was starting to make him ache.

Zack didn't even look to him, ignoring his muffled cries as he put his suitcase down, undoing his tie and holding it loosely in his left hand. Cloud was on the verge of screaming now, his eyes wide open and stained with desperation and lust. Zack finally looked to him.

He walked up to him from beside the bed, Cloud a tad taller than him due to his predicament. Zack smirked.

"Do you want down?" he asked like he was a mere child, Cloud nodding his head frantically, releasing a muffled slur. Zack looked down to his erect member, touching a finger to the tip, his finger coming away with precum.

He put it to his lips, sucking on the sweet nectar, Cloud shivering as he watched intently.

"Are you going to be good?" Zack asked when he cleaned away his finger, Cloud nodding his head frantically. Zack pursed his lips, reaching up and touching a finger to the gag secured so firmly between Cloud's full lips.

"Are you going to give daddy all this time, or are you going to struggle again?" he asked, Cloud trying his best to tell him with his muffled slur he wouldn't struggle this time, Zack smirking devilishly.

Cloud panted when the gag was removed, drool falling from the gag and onto his chin, his tongue flicking out to lick it away. His body fell to the floor when the clasp was unclasped from the large chain, his legs weak as they found little way to hold him up. Zack got to one knee, his arm rested on his raised knee as he stared down at him, pushing him onto his back.

Cloud's hands were still bound together, the bruising indentions catching Zack's eyes. He undid the tight rope, Cloud's arms falling limply to the floor.

His eyes were lidded drowsily, staring up at the white ceiling. He couldn't feel a bone in his body, his stomach twisted in hunger since he had not eaten for a near six hours. A cloth wiped away his drool, Zack appearing in his vision when the cloth was pulled away.

"Let's see how good you'll act," he murmured, Cloud taking in a sharp breath when his right leg was lifted, his muscles protesting as it was pushed close to his chest, ragged pants escaping his lips as the dildo was grabbed. He arched his chest with a groan as it was moved around, his teeth clenched as it bumped repeatedly around his sensitive insides. A whimpering moan escaped his throat when his prostate was hit, his head falling to the side as it was then pumped in and out of his body.

He gasped when it was twisted before it was pulled out sharply. He wanted to scramble away when two harsh fingers were pushed into his stretched hole, his thighs and cheeks red with arousal.

"You were hot and throbbing for my cock, weren't you?" he husked into his ear before biting the sensitive lobe, Cloud's eyes rolling into the back of his head as he released a shaky moan. He felt at his mercy as he worked him hard, sensual moans and whimpers escaping his throat, his body shaking with a need that left him dizzy and weak.

Out of nowhere his vision flashed a pale white then faded into a starry blackness, a sudden realization shaking his mind. The fingers stopped.

White cum stained his chest and some stained the side of Zack's face, his lips pulling away from his neck.

Cloud stared with wide eyes as Zack wiped away the cum, looking at the evidence of Cloud's pleasure on his hand. He frowned.

"Did I tell you to cum?" Cloud scrambled to get away but his hair was grabbed, his body lifted from the ground. He struggled and writhed, his hands holding Zack's wrists as his knees locked together, his legs to weak to support him properly.

"I'm sorry!" he gasped over and over as he was led to the bed, grunting when he was thrown onto it mercessily. He turned onto his back, meeting the angered eyes of Zack as he undressed quickly, clothing shed away and onto the floor.

"I-I didn't mean too!" he whimpered, gasping when his ankle was grabbed and he was pulled to the edge of the bed, his breath hitched as fear built in his chest. Zack frowned, leaning over him, his hands placed on either side of his head, Cloud leaning away.

"You didn't?" Zack scowled, Cloud nodding his head frantically.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered out, Zack's frown easing away.

"I-I'll do w-whatever you ask," Cloud stuttered, Zack smirking. He touched a finger to his nose, tapping it lightly.

"You haven't had anything to eat but my milk all day, haven't you?" he asked, Cloud nodding with a blush. Zack's smirk stretched into grin.

Splayed on his knees Cloud swallowed thickly, the engorged length displayed before him hot and hard with need. He reached a hand forward, gripping the thick shaft, tilting it towards his face, leaning in and swiping his tongue against the head.

He looked up at Zack's shaky moan, blushing when he noticed he was staring down at him. He looked away, taking in deep breath. He stroked the length slow but firmly, leaning in shyly. He took the head into his mouth, taking in a deep breath before descending lower, giving the length a hard suck. He looked up when he heard Zack's husky moan, shivering when fingers slid into his hair.

He began to bob his head, and even though this act he had done numerous times, he still started shyly and slow. He would only go a few inches before coming back to the engorged head, flicking his tongue against the leaking slit.

His cum was bitter with a weak undertone of sweetness, Cloud closing his eyes as he took in more. His eyebrows furrowed when the head bumped against the back of his throat, tightening his hand around his comfort zone before bobbing his head again, faster as he became more accustomed. Moans flowed from Zack's lips now like water, Cloud reaching between his thighs and stroking his semi hard cock.

He pulled away and tongued the slit, tearing a shaky sigh from Zack's throat. He lightly nibbled it before kissing the sensitive head, taking it back into his mouth. He took it deep, shifting his head so it would go down his throat easily. He swallowed around it, looking up with misted eyes when Zack pushed him farther down with a deep groan, swallowing again before an unexpected moan slipped from throat when his hand tightened around his cock.

A resounding moan rumbled in the dark haired man's throat, Cloud's lips stretching into a smirk. He closed his eyes, descending farther down till thick black curls pressed against his nose and cheeks. He breathed calmly through his nose as he placed his hands on shaking thighs, swallowing rhythmically.

He gasped when he was pulled away, the length slipping from his mouth with a pop before he was turned and pinned to the ground, heavy pants escaping his tender throat.

He laid on his stomach, his ability to breath feeling short when fingers slid over his ass.

"You have a very dirty mouth," Zack growled into his ear, Cloud shivering as the fingers slipped past his cheeks and into his anus.

"How about my milk fills something a tad tighter," he growled into his ear, Cloud taking in a sharp breath when a hand slipped beneath his stomach, raising him up so he rested on his knees. He bit his lip when the fingers were removed and a something hot and firm touched against his anus.

His mouth fell open and his eyes shut tight when a thick hot cock slid into him. Sharp hoarse breaths left his throat as it pushed deeper and deeper, his hand clenching into a fist as he groaned.

"You're so tight," Zack grunted into his ear as his hips finally touched his ass. Cloud panted as he rested his forehead against the carpeted floor, his eyes lidded drowsily. So hot, so good, so deep. He swallowed thickly, a hoarse cry escaping his lips when Zack pulled out then thrusted in hard, his body rocking from the force.

"Ah..Zack ah faster," Cloud moaned as he began to thrust into him slower than he wanted, gasping and moaning with each pleasured touch to his prostate. He heard Zack laugh, looking over his shoulder in confusion, small gasps escaping his throat.

"Such a willing whore," Zack sneered, Cloud crying out when he thrusted deep before smacking his ass, his breath hitched at the sudden pain.

"I'm going to fuck your little ass till you can no longer walk," Zack sneered, Cloud turning his eyes away from his grinning face. This Zack scared him, shivers running up and down his back as he thrusted harder and faster. He was turned on though from the words he spoke, gritting his teeth when another hard smack was placed on his ass.

"Do you enjoy this Cloud?" Zack chuckled, leaning over him, his lips brushing against his ear.

"Do you want daddy to feed you till you're all filled up?" he husked into his ear, Cloud shivering as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Ye-yes," he gasped, Zack's grin returning. Cloud moaned when a hand slipped over his side, shivers running throughout his body like fire, gasping when fingers brushed over the head of his shaft. Yes yes yes!

Cloud choked on a moan when those long fingers wrapped around his aching shaft, an entire body shiver rocking him as they began to stroke. He stopped thinking as he thrusted into the hand in front of him then back into the cock behind him, his breath stolen away as pleasure absorbed him from both ends.

Zack's hips and hand stilled just as he was about to achieve his mind blowing orgasm, lips pressed against his ear.

"Cloud."

"Cloud…"

"Cloud!"

Cloud jumped in his seat, looking around before realizing he was outside on the benches, the football practice he had been watching apparently over.

Zack was staring down at him with a frown, Cloud pushing his glasses up with a sheepish blush.

"Let's go before you turn into an icicle," Zack sighed, Cloud nodding as he got up and gathered his things, Zack heading down the bleachers to the field. Cloud stared after him, his bag held loosely in his hand. He bit his bottom lip. One day…

Author's note: I think I'm going to do a few more one shots like this before starting an all out story. Who knows.


End file.
